1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavating apparatus with a compression plate and associated hydraulic cylinder for the dewatering of excavation material and more particularly pertains to compressing excavation material to drain therefrom water prior to the dumping of the material from the bucket of an excavating machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of excavation equipment of a wide variety of designs and configurations for digging and removing soil is known in the prior art. More specifically, excavation equipment of a wide variety of designs and configurations for digging and removing soil from an area of excavation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,786 a single-bucket excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,612 discloses a backhoe bucket apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,919 discloses a backhoe bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,556 discloses a reciprocating backhoe bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,926 discloses a hydraulic excavator and compactor bucket therefore.
In this respect, the excavating apparatus with a compression plate and associated hydraulic cylinder for the dewatering of excavation material according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of compressing excavation material to drain therefrom water prior to the dumping of the material from the bucket of the machine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved excavating apparatus with a compression plate and associated hydraulic cylinder for the dewatering of excavation material which can be used for compressing excavation material to drain therefrom water prior to the dumping of the material from the bucket of the machine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.